Jigoku Neko
by Andi-1990
Summary: This is a story Decicated to Mrs. Bumblebee. What happens when you get a curious Abe, a confused John, and a pissed HB? Read and find out! Title literally translates into Hell Cat. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This was a request story of one of our reviewers. It was a long work in progress, but we do hope that Mrs. Bumblebee like the way things are turning out in it so far. This is her plotline, she merely asked us to write it for her, therefore!_

We give all credit of the plot to Mrs. Bumblebee, as well as the type of new characters in it.

_On ward!_

Cat Demon…

Cat Demon?

_Cat Demon!_

Nope… any way you say it, it still sounds cute to me. What's so scary? Ok, so what? A giant seven foot kitty…oh, how scary! It sounded adorable to me. Cats had always been a weakness of mine for some reason, and this was no different. I watched as Scout loaded his gun…wait…was that a tranquilizer?

"I know you don't want to kill it HB, so we'll just have it take a nap. I'm sure Abe wants to study it anyway." He said and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Good ol' Boy Scout, he always knew what to do.

"Yes, I would indeed like to study this new animal demon." Abe broke in. "It's quite fascinating to me that there is so little knowledge about this cat demon. No knowledge of eating habits, no mating rituals, barely anything their particular fighting style…nothing." Abe looked like a kid at Christmas that just got the toy bike that he wanted. "I'd love to be able to get more information on it. To be able to tell the demon community facts instead of just rumors."

"Look Blue, I just wanna go get it so that I can get another cat for the place…so it sounds good to me either way so long as that happens. Now, what's it got on how it fights?"

I saw his eyes narrow and knew I'd missed something important. "Barely anything. Merely that they go after the weaker person in the group, but what they do after that is unknown." I nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Scout take a deep whiff of the air, like it was the best thing he'd ever smelled. I did the same and it just smelled like dead fish and the streets of New York.

"Alright then, Scout, you stay with me." I said and started to walk towards the building. The old fish warehouse not only smelled like dead, rotting…well, _fish, _but it also looked like it was going to collapse any second. The old wood had some weird green and black stuff on it, the paint on the sign that once read '_Hal's Fish Warehouse' _was now chipping away, and the once bright white walls were now a dingy white and graffitied.

"Wait a minute! Why the heck do I have to stay with someone?!" Scout yelled at me. I groaned inside. _Great, here we go again._ I thought.

"Look kid, it's nuthin' personal…you're just a bit…well, vulnerable." I tried to explain.

"Vulnerable?! I'm surprised you even know what that word means you big lug!" He yelled at me. Ok, what was with this new attitude? Something was off, he was starting to sound like Manning!

"Now John," Blue started, trying his hardest to placate the agitated Agent. "HB didn't mean anything by it."

"What do you know you blue skinned freak? What? Does he have a book of his feelings for you to read?" He asked in a snide voice. I saw his eyes widen even as his lips formed a sneer. Abe's eyes widened too, meaning Scout was thinking something pretty damn loud if that happened. "I can handle myself." He said and walked straight into the building, leaving the rest of our astonished hunting party outside, staring after him.

I finally shook myself out of it and turned to Blue. "What did he think?"

"He screamed 'It isn't me'." He said quietly. I looked back at the building and saw it. The thing we were gonna bring back for research, only it wasn't the big, fluffy, loveable kitten I had thought it was. It didn't walk on four legs, but on its hind legs like a person and looked about as built and as tall as me. The only differences were the ears on the top of its head, the shorter, more rounded tail, the claws that looked sharp enough to cut through bricks, and the almost blood colored fur that covered its body. There were no cute whiskers, not slightly pudged stomach like on my cats at home, only sleek, hard, lean muscle…and fangs. _Really __**BIG **_fangs.

And Scout just walked in there with that thing…

ALONE!

"Boy Scout!" I shouted and grabbed my gun from the holster. I saw the cat demon lick its lips, grab the ledge, and swing inside the building. It all started coming together as I ran inside and started looking for John. Everywhere we went, John sniffed the air, he'd gotten testier the closer we got, he'd snapped at anyone who got close to him unless it was me…and this last time he'd even snapped at me! I heard a loud purring and looked up to see John standing against a wall, looking scared shitless but calm at the same time.

This thing wanted John…

"Ahhh… it warms me to see that you waited for me." A deep voice rumbled through the building. The others rushed in just in time to see John being pinned to the wall. I took aim at the thing's head. _Fuck research! _I thought to myself, ready to shoot, but stopped when I heard a hiss from above me.

"So, you wanna play that way do you? Fine." He said, his deep voice rolling through everyone in the room. The rest of the agents immediately lowered their weapons so that they didn't go off and accidentally hit John. I watched, my muscles tensing as one clawed hand caressed John's neck… but the rest of my body tensed as I heard a moan slip from his throat. It was one of those soft, sweet moans that once you heard it, it was stuck in your head forever. The cat demon started rubbing his hip with the other hand, slowly creeping inward toward his crotch. John let out a pain filled moan and I looked at him. His eyes were slightly open, looking straight at me, and I could almost hear the screaming that must've been going through his head, and then they closed as the demon kissed his neck. "Mmm, such sweet skin… the sort that just makes you want to sink your teeth in it." He moaned lowly.

He tilted John's head to the side and licked before opening his mouth and just sucking on the skin. I saw him grab at the crotch of Scout's pants and knead, causing him to almost bow completely back… and that's when it happened.

You could hear the crunching of bones as the cat sunk his teeth into him. I tossed my Good Samaritan in its holster, took one of the Agent's tranquilizer guns, and shot that bastard in his thigh. He roared, and let go of John, who landed in my arms. "Blue, he's bleeding bad." I said, barely able to get above a whisper.

"What about the demon? He'll only be out for a few seconds." One of the other Agents said as Abe and Clay took John and carried him back to the truck. I only glared at him.

"I'll take care of the pussy cat." I growled and turned back to the cat that was getting up. I cracked my knuckles, both on my stone hand and my regular hand. "Time for you and me to have a talk bitch." I snarled at him. I grabbed his shoulder with my regular hand and sent my stone hand flying into his stomach, making his eye snap back shut after coughing up a little blood. He slumped after the second hit and I tossed him over my shoulder and started walking out to the truck. Once I got outside the building I heard shouts and snatched an agent out of the air that came flying at me. "What the hell?" I asked and looked at him.

"It's Myers!" Was all that he had time to say before I dropped him on the ground and ran towards the truck. Now what trouble had that kid gotten into?!

* * *

_Ta-da! Chapter one is ready for reviewers! Please review? You may notice I'm being nicer… Andi's made me promise to be nice and have no threats for the next 5 updates… *big eyes* I'm being good…right?_

Thank you Dana… I'm trying this new tactic with her. She gets my home made chocolate chip cookies if she's nice and then I'll let her ride my best horse for once if she's good for the next 5 updates. *whispers* Please review so I can see this works…

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	2. Deal

_Another chapter for Mrs. Bumblebee! _

Read and review please! We hope you like it Mrs. Bumblebee!

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the truck I had caught five agents that had been sent flying within catching distance of my arm, seen four others be thrown into the river, and two more thrown into a stack of crates. Holy Hell, it only took me twenty seconds to get to the damn thing! I looked inside to see Scout on his hands and knees, snarling at three agents that were standing in front of Blue, his back arched and looking like he was ready to pounce on anyone that got close to him…

Weird, he kinda looked like a pissed off cat…

"What the hell is goin' on in here guys? I'm gone for three minutes and things go fuckin' haywire!" I shouted and glared at Scout before tossing the unconscious cat demon at his feet. "You want that Scout? Is he why you're throwin' such a bitch fit?" I rose an eye ridge and scratched the back of my head when Scout mewled low in his throat, kinda like my cats did when Liz and I would get into a fight and she's start thrown sparks everywhere. That wasn't a sound of content, it was a sound of fear. What the hell was he actin' like a cat for anyways?

"Gentlemen, if you would please move. Agent Myers will not harm me, he was merely being protective." Blue said as he pushed aside the men that were standing in front of him.

"Protective? He was licking your face!" Exclaimed one. For some reason that ticked me off a bit and I glared at him.

"No HB, he smelled fish and he thought I was food." Blue explained and sent me an exasperated look. "For some reason that bite seems to have made our John think he's a feline…"

"Only think? His ears are getting pointy!" I shouted at him while jabbing a finger at Scouts face…

_**Raow!**_

And cue the angry claws in my hand…wait, claws? I glanced down to see that, indeed, I had four claws embedded into my hand

"Oh my…" Blue whispered and went over to his book chest. "This is very odd… I have never seen a case like this in any species except for werewolves…"

"That's not helpful Blue!" I shouted while trying to gently pry the claws out of my hand. "What the hell is that suppose to mean anyway?"

"It seems our John is going through a change. You remember when that Agent was bitten by a wolf last month? Well, this is apparently the same with these feline creatures." He said as he motioned at the still passed out cat on the floor. "But, to switch on like this would mean that they pick certain people to transform. Probably to certain specifications that attract the animal demon… but that extends the realm to anything at all; smell, appearance, sexuality, a walk, attitude, aura… The list is continuous. Truly fascinating." He said as he walked around the floored creature. "I must learn more."

"Yeah, great… but how about some help with Scout? He doesn't want his claws out of my hand."

"Try sitting down, like you do with your cats back at Headquarters."

"Blue I don't think-"

"Just try it will you?"

"Alright, but it ain't gonna-" My mouth dropped open when Myers hopped up on the seat and laid his head on my lap, curling up and actually purring as he fell asleep.

"I believe the correct phrase for this moment in time would be 'I told you so' yes?"

"Shut up Blue and figure out how to fix this." I growled. I subconsciously started petting his head, not really knowing my fingers were attracted to those oh so soft strands and making me run my fingers through them I had no idea what was happening until his head pushed closer to my hand and he started purring. I shook my head and gently put him in the seat next to me. He mewed and crawled right back into my lap. I sighed and started to pet him again, I mean come on, who could resist those big eyes?

"Well Red, I highly doubt there's anything we can do. We have to wait until our guest wakes up so we may be able to get more answers from him."

"That could take hours Blue! What am I gonna do with him when we get back to HQ huh?"

"I suggest you keep an eye on him since he seems to be attached to you. Manning is not going to be pleased with this turn of events." Blue said as he sat down. I watched as John looked at him and tilted his head a bit. "And now he's curious… Goodness he's still going to get himself in trouble with this!"

"When does Scout ever _not _get in trouble?"

Cat teeth really can pierce just about anything!

"Ow! Myers cut it out!" I shouted. All I got was him letting go and hissing at me before going over into a corner and sulking.

Yep, same old Myers.

"Aw come on Scout, I didn't mean it." I coaxed, trying to get him far away from the bigger male cat demon that he'd unconsciously put himself closer to. "Come back here and I'll apologize."

He looked at me and huffed before coming back over and laid his head in my lap and looked at me expectantly for a few seconds before huffing and pushing against my hand for attention.

"He seems to still have that habit of letting you get away with almost anything." Abe said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, because he knows it's just easier." I said with a smirk as I rubbed down his neck. He froze a bit and let out a low rumble before I moved farther down his back. With the neck being a vulnerable spot for cats, it's really no surprise that it had a few pleasure spots there too.

"Very true. Now then, let's just try and have a nice ride back before our other friend wakes up."

"Good idea. It could be a while."

The only noises that filled the cabin were John's purrs.

-Two Days Later-

"Ok Fluffy, I'm starting to get pissed off here!" I growled at the male cat demon that had to be strapped down by multiple heavy duty chains attached to his wrists and running down to the floor where there were two rungs that were used to hold up a crane hook. "What the hell did you do to Scout?"

"Hellboy, calm down." Came Abe's reply. "He hasn't spoken since he woke up… perhaps he can't speak at this moment."

The bastard grinned. "Au contraire my fish friend, I can speak just fine. I simply will not speak of my mate-to-be as he is not here. I wish to see him."

"No way ya mangy dirt bag!"

"Hellboy, may I speak to you please?"

"Fine!" I sighed as we walked out. I glared at Abe. "No."

"Perhaps we can get something out of him if we merely taunt him with John. Put him within sight but out of range." I growled until he said "it could give us something to turn him back to normal."

"Fine." I growled. "I'll go get him." I said and left, but not before sending back one thought.

_He hurts him, I'll kill the mother fucker._

I walked into my room to find John lying on the couch, his brown tail that he'd just grown yesterday waving languidly in the air as my female cats gathered around him to sleep on the floor beside him. He directed his gaze away from the t.v. to look at me and purred, stretching and sitting up.

"Come on John, we need to go see Abe for a bit." I said as I walked over, but stopped short as I smelled a sharp, sweet scent fill the air around him. He purred again, standing and walking over to me as his tail came around to stroke his stomach lightly. _Ah crap! _"C-come on Scout." I said, taking his arm and pulling him towards the library, trying to get there as fast as possible. When we got there I was practically forcing myself not to jump him even though he'd already started rubbing himself against me suggestively. "We're here!" I said forcing the door open a little harder than necessary and making it bang against the wall.

"Hellboy what in the worl-… Oh dear…" Abe said as he covered his nose. The demon cat took a deep sniff and moaned lightly.

"Oh my mate, you smell divine." He whispered huskily. All movement on me stopped as John looked at the demon and yowled softly, to which he responded with a deep yowl and a yank on the chains. John walked closer and waved his tail a bit before sniffing the air and going even closer a bit faster. "I am Treug, your future mate little one." He said huskily and wrapped his tail around John's, stroking it suggestively. John shuddered and looked at him, his eyes slowly closing and re-opening as Treug's tail got closer to his ass with each stroke and finally coming to the hem of his pants where he growled warningly. "Take these off and present yourself to your Alpha." When John started to move to do what he was told, I stepped up behind him and covered his hands, pulling him back until his hips rested on my pelvis. If the Alpha was all this guy had over John, then it was time to fix that.

"And what kind of Alpha lets himself be chained to the floor huh?" I whispered deeply into Scouts pointed ear and softly nipped it. "Shouldn't your Alpha be strong? How strong is this guy if he can't take a few chains?" A purr was my response, along with John looking at Treug as if to ask him. I smirked and nipped his neck a bit. "Shouldn't your Alpha have something valuable to pass on to kittens? Some sort of strength?"

"Yess…" Was the quietly moaned response. I was inwardly giddy to find that he still sounded like the old Scout with a slight purr quality to his voice.

"And what strength does he have?" I asked as I ground my hips against him. Ok, so I may have been slightly out of bounds here, but damn it he smelled soo good! I used my normal hand to start petting his tail and the purring got even louder.

"You challenge my mating right?" Treug shouted. I smirked and nodded. "Then I challenge you for yours!"

"A fight then?"

"Yes. For John and any other thing you wish to put at stake."

"Deal. When I win, I get Scout and you give us any and all information on your kind."

He narrowed his eyes. "Deal. But when I win, I will get John and you will watch as I mate him…"

"And?"

"And when I've finished with that" He said, a smirk playing across his face. "you will die."

I paused to think about it for a minute before nodding.

"Deal."


End file.
